heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Bridger
Loth Rat Jabba the Hutt Kid Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian |occupation = Jedi Padawan to Kanan Jarrus Member of the Rebellion Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance |home = Lothal (homeworld) Ghost |age = 23 |gender = Male |species = Human (Lothalite) |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Blue |personality = Charismatic, hardy, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, slightly arrogant, confident, protective, impulsive |affiliations = Rebel Alliance |family = Mira Bridger † Ephraim Bridger † |friends = Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Zare Leonis, Jai Kell, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Yoda, Lando Calrissian, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Morad Sumar, Ryder Azadi, Agent Kallus, Klik-Klak, Saw Gerrera, Fenn Rau, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Bendu, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus , Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua , Gall Trayvis, Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan , Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Maul, Kalani , Battle Droids , Thrawn, Gar Saxon, Yogar Lyste, Arihnda Pryce, Vult Skerris, Rukh, Darth Sidious, Emperor's Royal Guards |possessions = Lightsaber Holocron Energy Slingshot DL-44 heavy blaster pistol |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |voice = Taylor Gray |title1 = Ezra Bridger |image1 = Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png |homeworld = |born = |movie = |game = |occuaption = Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance |skin_color = Tan |masters = Kanan Jarrus |powers_and_abilities = Power over the Force Expert Lightsaber Combatant Expert Thief Con Artist Skilled pilot Expert marksman High Level Intellect Leader |films = Spark of Rebellion The Siege of Lothal|games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars: Force Arena|image = Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png}}Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive teenager from the planet Lothal, a Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and the main protagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets, Ezra met the Ghost crew led by Kanan Jarrus After a mission with them and joining the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old, Ezra was informed that he was Force-sensitive and became Kanan's Jedi Padawan. Background Personality Physical Appearances Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Possessions Lightsabers Weapons Other Possessions ''Rebels'' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after the season 1 finale, Ahsoka teaches Ezra what happens when he doesn't have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from his lightsaber and began attacking him with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never teaches him like Ahsoka is doing but the former Jedi tells extra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 3 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card.